


post notifications off

by emullz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Social Media AU, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emullz/pseuds/emullz
Summary: @Starz227: throwback to when @clarkesgriff put out SupercoolAdventures everyday. now even her tweets are private #classicyoutube@juliakk9: @Starz227 if were talking #classicyoutube we cant forget @bellblake and @empressoctavia@Starz227: @juliakk9 omg @bellblake is private too looks like classic youtube is deadyoutuber au because why wouldn't i do that????





	post notifications off

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around my computer forever and i want it filed in the "completed folder" so i sucked it up and completed it. hope you like it, just know that this has taken many years to finish (by many years i mean started and abandoned and then sat there for those many years) so if the style shifts that's why
> 
> hope you like it!!

Bellamy didn’t know how he’d found himself in the business of being a “Professional YouTube Personality.” He knew it was legit, because both he and Octavia’s names were on the Wikipedia page, and YouTube had sent them the plaques to prove it. He just felt weird, sitting in his room with a camera trained on his face, talking about nothing and then editing the shit out of it to make it look somewhat coherent. 

 

Octavia had taken to it more naturally, teaching her younger fanbase how to do winged eyeliner and defend themselves from men when walking alone at night. Bellamy had much more fun when they did videos together, answering questions or messing around in the kitchen or just playing board games and filming them. He liked the editing, too, sitting alone in his room with headphones on, turning an innocent game of Life into a horror story with well placed music and closeups. 

 

Back when YouTube was new, and nobody really knew what to do with it, Bellamy had starting posting grainy videos of the time he put rubber spiders in Octavia’s cereal, or filled Miller’s car with 100 balloons. Somehow he’d gone from that to fifty thousand followers on twitter and what seemed like the impossible task of continuing to create new and original content. 

 

Bellamy did his best for a while, but it wasn’t long before Octavia was jetting around the world talking about beauty and life advice, and the only reason Bellamy was still making videos was so he wouldn’t piss anyone off. And that was a really shitty way to make money, so Bellamy cancelled his trip to VidCon and dropped off the face of the digital earth.

 

* * *

 

Clarke had always liked making little movies. When she was a kid, her dad would take her out on hikes and let her borrow his fancy camera, and he would help her string the clips together to make exciting videos with soundtracks and text editing. Jake Griffin didn’t know what YouTube was, really, just thought it was an easy way to store his daughter’s abundant home movie projects without taking up space on a hard drive. 

 

ClarkesSupercoolAdventures gained followers more quickly than either of them could’ve anticipated, and Clarke kept it up when she went off to college, chronicling her days through the lens of her dad’s fancy camera, which she’d never planned on giving back. And it was nice, posting the pieces of her day online and hearing back from people who enjoyed watching her trip over the park bench or sit in the laundry room and talk about the way warm piles of clothes made her feel.

 

But then they acted like they knew her, demanded and assumed bits and pieces that they didn’t have a right to ask for. And then, Clarke just started keeping her little movies to herself. 

 

* * *

 

@Starz227: throwback to when @clarkesgriff put out SupercoolAdventures everyday. now even her tweets are private #classicyoutube

 

@juliakk9: @Starz227 if were talking #classicyoutube we cant forget @bellblake and @empressoctavia

 

@Starz227: @juliakk9 omg @bellblake is private too looks like classic youtube is dead

 

 

Comment from: carriecoldewaters

 

ohmygod i just watching this video again!!!! hhahah so funny i can’t believe you stopped making this it makes me so sad:( why did you stop i think we at least have a right to know

 

Trending topics:

 

#HandsomDads

 

#100ThingsILike

 

#BringBackClassicYoutube

 

#FelizMartes

 

* * *

 

Clarke ran into Bellamy on the street while she was looking through her lens and not her eyes. The first thing he did instead of help her up was roll his eyes at the way she cradled her camera in her hands, checking for any sign of damage. The second thing he did was stick out a hand and mutter “maybe if you lived a _real_ life…” 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I gave you full permission to judge me immediately as a person,” Clarke shot back, using her politeness like the blade of a knife. “Please, don’t stop on my account.” 

 

Bellamy tensed, rolled his shoulders back. “All I was trying to say is that sometimes watching where you’re going is more important than your followers. Because I actually exist.” 

 

Clarke laughed coldly. “Did it ever occur to you that I’m taking film for myself? Because, if you hadn’t noticed, you’re a stranger and you know nothing about me. So why don’t you and my nonexistent fans fuck off into oblivion.” 

 

“Gladly,” Bellamy retorted, walking past Clarke and down the sidewalk without looking back. Clarke lifted her lens to follow him down the street, not knowing whether or not she was pleased the whole thing was recorded. 

 

The call from Monty and Jasper that came that night was much less of a welcome distraction than it usually was. Friends from Clarke’s YouTube days were, at the very least, understanding. They understood all too well the immense pressure to make perfect content, even if they didn’t accept her reasons for leaving. This time, though, it made her feel a little bit cheap. Like she still retained all the benefits from the time she spent gathering subscribers she didn’t really deserve. And she knew that she didn’t deserve to feel this way; Monty and Jasper were two of her best friends in the whole world, YouTube or not. But the way the guy on the street had spit his words in her face wasn’t leaving Clarke alone. Not that the subject of the call helped much, either. 

 

“Homedog!” they’d yelled out, obviously zipping down some highway in LA with Clarke playing through the fancy features of the car sponsorships had bought them. “We miss you! Come to VidCon!” 

 

Clarke sighed. “VidCon is for people who put out actual content. Even the washed up ones are still trying, at least. And anyways, I’m perfectly happy to be dead to the world.” 

 

“You don’t have to come as a creator,” Monty piped up. Clarke could hear the bass playing low in the background. “You could always just show up and hang out in the crowd.”

 

“Yeah!” Jasper interrupted. “The friends you made and then abandoned inside boxes and boxes of USBs-“ 

 

“You guys have tried this before, and it didn’t work.” Clarke glared at nothing in particular, waiting for a response. When none came, she took a deep breath. “Look, I’m done. I love you, but I can’t do it. Now respect my choices or hang up.” 

 

“Okay, okay. Did you see all the mousetraps I put in Monty’s bedroom?” 

 

* * *

 

Bellamy sat in his room that night, the night he’d run into the girl, with his head in his hands. Octavia was gone, filming one of her friend’s short films in London, and he was at home harassing people on the street. He wondered, idly, if this was what he had come to. A bitter guy with no future, perpetually doomed to miss the days of old YouTube, when his sister was just a girl with a shitty camera and drugstore lipgloss and he was just a guy who’d just figured out he could use iMovie on the laptops in his school’s tech lab. 

 

Everything had been simpler. He hadn’t lost his sister to a world she loved more than she loved her brother, he hadn’t lost his desire to make things he loved… he hadn’t lost his excitement to live real life. And, sometimes, he would get so excited to live it he’d share with others. But it got so complicated, and he demanded so much of himself, and then he took it out on this girl who obviously still had the enthusiasm he missed so much. 

 

In short, Bellamy felt like shit. And he wanted to apologize to the girl in the street. Neither of which he could fix, so instead he just sat with his head in his hands and texted Octavia a couple of times. She didn’t respond.

 

* * *

@lincolnwoodsloverr: I JUST SAW BELLAMY BLAKE IN BOSTON!!! WTF HES ALIVE STILL WHAAAT

 

@crazycatie99: @lincolnwoodsloverr lol that’s so funny I saw Clarke Griffin in Boston today too. Didn’t stop tho. She looked pissed. 

 

Instagram caption by @karlanderskk: #Hostilityoftheday 2 people run into each other on the street and leave glaring. 238/365 

 

Comments: OMG THAT’S CLARKESUPERCOOLADVENTURES 

 

bro u just saw bellamy blake on the street and didn’t even notice. #fail

 

bellamy blake ran into clarke griffin!!!!!!!! #BRINGBACKCLASSICYOUTUBE

 

it’s true love #bringbackclassicyoutube

 

* * *

Octavia called Bellamy back the way she always did: early in the morning, and ready to solve all of his problems. “Have you looked on the internet?” she demanded as soon as Bellamy picked up the phone. 

 

“I was asleep?” Bellamy rubbed his eyes blearily. “And it’s not my job to check the internet anymore, so no I haven’t.” 

 

“So you have no idea who you ran into on the street.” Bellamy could hear Octavia grinning like Christmas had come early. “No idea at all.”

 

“You mean the one I ran over and then yelled at? If I knew who she was, I wouldn’t have told you about my unendurable guilt. And then maybe you would let me have just one good night of sleep.” Bellamy paused for a second while he scrubbed at his eyes with his hands, and then thought twice about what Octavia had just said. “How did you know I ran into someone yesterday?” 

 

“Because the someone you ran into was Clarke Griffin,” Octavia said, and when Bellamy didn’t answer she tried again. “ClarkesSupercoolAdventures, of the recently trending hashtag Bring Back Classic YouTube?” 

 

Bellamy groaned. “The one who used to always get linked to me because we stopped putting out content around the same time?” 

 

He remembered the articles that had come out after three months of silence from his channel. Bellamy had put up messages on his social media accounts, and even taken some of them down, but people still held out hope that he’d realize it was all a mistake and come back, making videos like the ones he used to with Octavia. There were conspiracy theories on Buzzfeed’s snapchat story that Octavia had made him watch, and one of them was that he and Clarke were secretly together and had decided to take a break and rebrand. 

 

_After years of relatable (and super cool) adventures posted daily by fellow YouTuber Clarke Griffin, she has gone nearly as radio-silent as Blake himself! The pair has some mutual friends, so there’s ample opportunity for them to meet. The timing can’t be a coincidence, and we can hold out hope for the best case scenario: the two of them come back soon to reveal they’ve rebranded as one channel, much like Blake’s sister Octavia has done in a side channel with her longtime boyfriend Lincoln Woods. But then again, we are partial to the previous theory, and we hope that Blake can get rid of those pesky lice and come back to YouTube soon._

 

“Someone put it up on Instagram and now it has 500,000 likes. Some people think it’s proof that you were scheming this whole time, and some people just think it was a crazy coincidence, but either way you’re trending on Twitter.” 

 

Bellamy groaned. “It’s been two years, I don’t understand why they can’t just calm down and stop making everything—“ 

 

“I’m going to have to address it at some point,” Octavia said, “and I can wait if you want. But the longer I take, the more people are going to start pushing for my opinion, so what should I say and when?” 

 

“I don’t care, O, I really don’t. Just don’t lie, it’s why I got out of this business in the first place.” Bellamy ran his hands through his hair, still thinking about the articles that had linked the two of them. “Would any of the people I’m still in touch with have her number?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then some taps that indicated Octavia was scrolling through her own contacts. “Ummmm, do you remember Miller’s boyfriend? He’s still close with Clarke, try him. Otherwise I don’t know, she went about as far off the grid as you did.” 

 

“And I’m a much better person for it,” Bellamy said, expecting Octavia to hang up on him halfway through the sentence. She did. 

 

* * *

 

 

@empressoctavia: @glittersam59 no, this definitely does not mean he’ll be making videos again!! Crazy chance meetings don’t invalidate long well thought out decisions about major life changes:)

 

Bellamy Blake to Miller: You’re still dating the same guy, right? Monty?

 

Nathan Miller: Yeah why

 

Bellamy Blake: I need Clarke Griffin’s number and I’ve been told he has it

 

Nathan Miller: Fuck you

 

Nathan Miller: I just lost 30$. Totally thought you wouldnt get in touch with her

 

Bellamy Blake: I was a dick to her, I just want to apologize

 

Nathan Miller: Yeah I knew you were a dick I just didn’t think youd say sorry

 

Nathan Miller shared Contact: Comptroller Griffin

 

Nathan Miller: Ignore the name I got it from Monty. One of those jokes I don’t get. 

 

Bellamy Blake: Thanks, man

 

Nathan Miller: Np

 

* * *

Bellamy Blake to Comptroller Griffin: Hi, my name’s Bellamy

 

Bellamy Blake: I don’t know if you’re on Twitter, but they figured out you’re the girl I ran into on the street yesterday and it turns out we have a couple of friends in common, which is good for me because I have a way to apologize for being a complete dick and ask if your camera is okay?

 

Bellamy Blake: You don’t have to answer, just know that I don’t usually suck that much and I really do apologize

 

Clarke Griffin: that explains all the messages i’ve been getting about you

 

Clarke Griffin: monty is dating your best friend

 

Bellamy Blake: Miller’s great, don’t hold his friendship with me against him

 

Clarke Griffin: i was gonna say your grumpiness makes sense now but yeah, i like miller too

 

Bellamy Blake: Can I ask you a question? 

 

Clarke Griffin: i guess????

 

Bellamy Blake: Did you leave for the same reasons I did? 

 

Clarke Griffin: probably

 

* * *

Monty had warned Clarke that Bellamy might be texting her. Clarke had made plenty of friends while she was still making videos, but she’d never come in direct contact with either of the Blakes before. She knew that Bellamy had left, though, because when Monty had started dating Miller he’d mentioned it, casually. 

 

“What do you do now? My friend used make content, and it took him a while to get hired when he quit. He’s a media director at an elementary school, but I don’t know what that means.” Miller had offerred Clarke another beer, which she took and opened before responding. 

 

“I’m a freelance illustrator,” Clarke said, ducking her head awkwardly. “Mostly for kids books and greeting cards, but sometimes I get a comic or an ad that’s pretty cool.” 

 

“I feel like you guys should start a club,” Miller said, with no preamble. “The jaded former YouTube association.” 

 

Clarke had laughed but firmly changed the subject right after, asking if Monty was taking Miller to the next film premiere he was slotted to appear at, some adaptation of an old game Monty had played in the early days of his channel. 

 

So when he asked her if she left for the same reason he did, it wasn’t a strange question. So many people had kept on going since she’d left, and countless more had started up channels and started building a following. It still felt like she owed something to the people who still followed her channel, which she hadn’t taken down. New people were finding ClarkesSupercoolAdventures and commenting on the videos, or DMing her on Twitter. They asked her why she hadn’t made a goodbye video, or when she was coming back. They asked about her dad, and her cat. Most of them were nice.

 

She understood the need to find other people who made the same decision. But he’d been such an asshole, and he’d almost broken her camera. She spent a couple hours debating, trying to draw the pages she was supposed to have done by the end of the day, before caving and texting him back. 

 

Clarke Griffin to Bellamy Blake: i assume because you ran me over here that you also live in boston? 

 

Bellamy Blake: Yes, I do

 

Clarke Griffin: do you want to get coffee or something? 

 

Bellamy Blake: Yeah, okay

 

Clarke Griffin: i’ll be at the starbucks on canterbury for a while, i have work to do. come whenever you're free

 

He showed up just before five, looking a little lost, but giving Clarke a sheepish smile when she waved him over to her table. “Is it annoying if I apologize again?” he asked. “I wouldn’t, but it’s important to me that we start off on the right foot so that when I inevitably piss you off again you aren’t already holding a grudge.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke said, shifting some papers to make room for him at the table. “It makes sense now.” 

 

“What were you filming?” Bellamy asked after a beat of awkward silence. 

 

Clarke took a sip of her coffee, offered Bellamy some of her croissant. When he shook his head, she took a deep breath in. “I never stopped making the videos, I just, um. I don’t put them up anymore.” 

 

Bellamy laughed and Clarke could feel the brief flash of hurt cross her face. “No,” Bellamy said, a smile showing Clarke just how he’d gotten so many teenagers invested in his life. “I meant that you’re doing it way better than I am. I can’t even make them, it’s too complicated. Too many people wanted too many things.” 

 

“I never made them for anyone else,” Clarke said. “My dad started the channel. I just put them up because people liked them, and then they wanted things from me that I felt like I shouldn’t have to give, and now I keep them on USBs.” 

 

“That’s the most badass thing I’ve ever heard,” Bellamy said, finally accepting some of the food Clarke kept offering. “What are you working on right now?” 

 

By the time the coffeeshop closed, Bellamy had allowed Clarke to get some shots of his hands picking apart pastries, and he’d conceded to getting some footage of her drawing the red dragon she needed to have to the publisher by the next morning. Miller’s idea of starting a Jaded YouTuber’s Club had been thoroughly examined, and Bellamy had told Clarke all about Octavia’s book deal that was driving her insane. “She doesn’t get that when I stopped, so did the pressure,” he’d said, and Clarke hadn’t felt so understood in years.

 

* * *

Bellamy Blake to Comptroller Griffin: Do you want to have another meeting of the JYC over dinner?

 

Clarke Griffin: only if you promise not to fill my car w balloons

 

Bellamy Blake: You didn’t

 

Clarke Griffin: you left them all up on your channel and expected me not to watch them???? amateur hour

 

Bellamy Blake: Is that a yes to dinner?

 

Clarke Griffin: ugh, fine

 

* * *

ClarkesSupercoolAdventures: it’s been a while. i’m posting what you’ve missed, along with a video explaining where i’ve been for the past 3 years and what i’ve been up to. special guest won’t have a face until he’s ready, but truth be told he’s kind of great. 

 

Comment from: yellowbrickmodem

 

when your problematic fave comes back does she do it by announcing 55 hours of unseen content????? I DIDN’T THINK SO LONG LIVE CLARKESSUPERCOOLADVENTURES

 

Comment from: phan2334

 

tears are coming out of my eyes rn

 

Comment from: Bellamy Blake

 

If you’re ready, the special guest is ready (and don’t worry, I think you’re kinda great too)

 

Comment from: misswildeyes

 

^^^^^^WHAT AM I LOOKING AT RIGHT NOW IS THIS CONFIRMED

 

 

@bellblake: TO CONFIRM THE RUMORS- I’m not back @clarkesgriff is, but by virtue of being her AdventureCompanion you’ll be seeing more of me than you used to

 

@clarkesgriff: adventurecompanion more like the guy who complains about carrying my stuff around and wants to make out all the time @bellblake

 

@bellblake: @clarkesgriff So I’m your errand boy with benefits? Low blow.

 

@clarkesgriff: obviously three years hasn’t taught you guys anything…. CONFIRMED AGAIN bellamy is dating me its not that complicated. we have supercool adventures together and then we snuggle, big deal,, hes not even that cute

 

@bellblake: @clarkesgriff I also help with the editing that’s why the video quality has improved so drastically

 

@clarkesgriff: @bellblake if i knew telling ppl about us was gonna suck so much i would’ve just kept using USBs

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me i neglected a lot of work for this piece and i didn't even wait until spring break to post it
> 
> (that desperate plea was for you to lmk if u like it or if u hated it,, either one is fine or hmu on tumblr @emullz/@officialbellarketrash) 
> 
> k bye see u maybe soon maybe never, i'm a fickle loser who simultaneously has no time and too much time:)


End file.
